


Flashback

by sugacrabs



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Random & Short, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugacrabs/pseuds/sugacrabs
Summary: Something random that I assume is a flash back between Dorian and the Inquisitor.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 4





	Flashback

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's cute?

It was one of those nights.. A black sky, scattered with white speckles searching for a moon that hid itself from the gaze of admiring eyes. A gentle wind nipping sweetly at any open invitation, causing those that enjoy these nights to look flustered with desire.

Being alone wasn't bad when you had nights like this to yourself. You start to notice the small wonders that lovers, and soldiers, ignore. Every fiber of your being is spoken to by powers far higher than yours.

But you're not alone, not anymore. You share these secrets, without words, to the companion you've made over the months passed. He doesn't seem to notice them as well as you, and you realize he's noticing you more than anything.

He hates nature, you find his quiet complaint against the outside world funny. But, he speaks as he touches your hand. Every nerve in your body lights up, as if the Mage beside you set fire to your insides; delightfully. Suddenly, his compliant is lost, you'd rather not hear him, but feel him.


End file.
